Season 6: The Phoenix Cross
The Phoenix Cross is the Sixth Season of VGCW, and the first season to use WWE 2K14. The story mainly revolves around the culmination of the feud between Solid Snake and Phoenix Wright, and the mysterious voice that has been haunting him ever since the closing events of Wrestlevania. The Stories So Far Throughout the events of Dragon Brawl, multiple factions sought after the Dragon Balls, a set of mystical orbs that, when gathered, will grant any wish the user desires. When the dust settled, the Space Cowboys, a stable comprised of Nappa and Flint, were able to gather all seven of the Dragon Balls at End Game 5. However, before they could have their wish granted, they were assaulted and the Dragon Balls were taken from them by a mystery assailant. This turned out to be Kefka Palazzo, who used the Dragon Balls himself to summon Shenron and wish for the power equal to that a God. When his wish was granted however, to ensure nobody else could gather the Dragon Balls again, he cast Holy on the Eternal Dragon, killing him in the process. Upon discovering this turn of events, each of the factions that had been hunting the Dragon Balls, the Space Cowboys, Safety Valve (Gabe Newell & Adam Jensen), WarioWare Inc. (Wario & Waluigi), and The Practice (Dr. Eggman & Dr. Wily) put their differences aside and united to take down the Ascended Clown. However, despite their combined efforts, they weren't able to damage Kefka, who cast a barrier around the ring and began to summon a spell which would destroy the world. But then, the spirit of Shenron appeared before Nappa and told him he could grant one final wish. Upon consideration, he wished to bring back Vegeta from the dead, as he sacrificed his life inside the ring. Appearing in front of a bemused Kefka, the Prince of Saiyans proceeded to beat down The Psycho Clown with everything he had, allowing the barrier to drop, and for everyone to stop Kefka for good (bar Gabe, who was thrown out of the ring by Kefka before he could do anything), reverting him back to his normal form. His fate was left up to the GM... Season 6 Plot 'Crisis on Infinite Turnabouts' After staying seemingly dormant throughout Season 5, the voice that had been haunting Phoenix Wright began to harass him once again. Tired of telling the voice to leave him be, Phoenix gave up and began taking it's orders, the first of which was to bring it into his world using the Chaos Emerald that Solid Snake used to travel back in time back in Season 4. He later attacked Snake, though he discovered that the Emerald was no longer in his possession, and was called into the GM's office to explain his actions. When he acted like he didn't regret his actions, he revealed that he had booked him and Snake into a match. However, instead of Snake appearing, his old ally Gray Fox did instead to try and get revenge for his friend. However, Phoenix's wrestling experience would win him the match. When he revealed to the Voice the following week that the Emerald was no longer in Snake's possession, he told him to try looking for it's previous owner. In the meantime however, he gave Phoenix his next objective; get rid of Gray Fox by any means necessary. Although reluctant at first, he eventually agreed to carry out the attack, and when he confronted him, he slammed his head through a car window, fatally injuring him. A week after the attack, Snake was called to the GM's office to let him know of Gray Fox's current condition. Unfortunately, it was revealed by Adam that he had been abducted from his hospital bed by an unknown individual. When pondering who could have taken Gray Fox, and why they did it, noting that his head injuries are very serious and he would die without a doctor. Suddenly, the mystery kidnapper revealed themselves to Snake; a rebuilt Proto Man. When explaining his actions, he mentioned that he took Gray Fox to the same person who rebuilt him, as Gray Fox's injuries were so severe that it was the only way to save him. While this was going on, Phoenix made his next move. Armed that the Emerald was in it's original owner's possession, he attacked Sonic during a speech he was making. However, he was confronted by The Disciplinary Committee, forcing him to retreat, though he was able to snatch Sonic's locker key. With the Chaos Emerald in hand, Phoenix finally had the means of bringing the voice into his world. The voice then tasked Phoenix with taking out Snake, but Phoenix refused, arguing that he is a good person, and that the five months he spent in the past wasn't really that long, and the Voice angrily reminded him of what Snake had done to them. Questioning what he meant, he told him to complete his mission. Meanwhile, Snake was about to head home, when he suddenly recieved a Codec Call from someone known only as "DLN. 073", who alerted him to Phoenix's ambush. When questioning this mysterious individual, he told him that he was a fan. Despite not taking Snake out, Phoenix still pressed ahead with the summoning. Using Chaos Control, Phoenix opened a gateway between worlds. And who would step out of the gateway? None other than'' three different versions'' of Phoenix Wright. It appeared that the Dark Age of the Law has only just begun. After laying low for a month, they revealed their existance to the VGCW Universe on January 28th, and publicly challenged Solid Snake to a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match at End Game 6. Suddenly, they were interrupted by The Disciplinary Committee threatening Phoenix to remove the other two men from the premises. Deciding to drop the act, he revealed that they are Phoenix Wright, and they are employed for VGCW, taunting them to go look for the trespassers running rings around them. Suddenly, the lights go out, and Snake appeared to answer their call, stating he should be able to find some allies to help him fight. When the time came at End Game 6, Snake apparently was without allies. As Phoenix taunted him, Snake said he did find one ally...Gray Fox, who deactivated his stealth camo to reveal the cyborg form Phoenix's injuries had forced him to take. Shocked, Phoenix let slip that Gray Fox didn't look like that "in his world." Snake caught this, but Phoenix shook it off. And then...One word echoed throughout the arena. A word no one expected. Objection! Another Phoenix Wright appeared, battered and bruised. This Phoenix revealed he was the real Phoenix Wright, and the three that were in the ring were summoned by him for revenge. However, they desired not to just hurt Snake, but to kill him in every dimension. As no matter what world they went to, the one constant was Snake 'betraying' Phoenix due to the time travel incident, and that no matter what, they would find a world where that didn't happen..Even if their story had to continue forever. The real Phoenix told the trio that all stories have to end sometime, and joined Snake and Gray Fox in stopping his other selves from causing any more damage. Phoenix Prime, wishing to atone for his deeds, fought most of the match himself, eventually pinning the alternates' leader. This false Phoenix then warped away the other two alternates, and challenged Phoenix Prime to a one on one match. Phoenix Prime accepted, but the evil Phoenix had a surprise: He lifted. In the end, it had to be this way, as there would only be one victor, as the two Phoenixes fought to be the Last Wright Standing (Here.) Phoenix Prime stopped his alternate counterpart, but the evil alternate threatened to banished Phoenix Prime as well. Sonic ran in, and knocked the evil Wright out cold, taking back his Chaos Emerald, and the crazed counterpart of Phoenix was carted away by Fujin and Rajin. It was over. Finally, the Dark Age of The Law was over. However, the one true Phoenix Wright will have to deal with the consequences of his actions, as a lot of people had reason to punch him in the face. 'Gabe Newell and the Case of the Phantom Light Switcher Offer' After the rise, and subsequent fall, of Kefka, the General Manager Gabe Newell continued his investigation into the Light Switcher Offer, and took several actions to deal with their shenanigans inside the VGCW. To catch the Light Switcher Offer in the act, and to maintain general order, he hired security guards, who on December 3rd were revealed to be the Disciplinary Committee, who stopped Phoenix Wright from causing any further damage to Sonic the Hedgehog. Meanwhile, he wasn't done with Kefka yet; for attempting to destroy the world, his punishment...Ringside Reporter duty. Even with Kefka and Jensen's complaints, he put Kefka's actions down to boys being boys, and officially welcomed him to the team. Besides this, he would also tear up Bowser's Legends Contract and put him back on the main roster, an act which enraged the King of Awesome, and insulted Gabe's physique. Upset from Bowser's hurtful comment, he opened the basement and released none other than Dracula himself from the basement to fight Bowser. The week after Phoenix's attack on Sonic, Gabe gave The Disciplinary Committee their first mission; find the identity of The Light Switcher Offer. However, they declined the objective, stating that they're not detectives, and it was their job to keep order. Gabe tried to play the pity card by reaccounting a terrible experience involving The Light Switcher Offer and a toilet stall, cursing him in the process. Gabe would go on to become VGCW Champion later that evening. On December 17th, the Committee gathered to discuss events since they were hired, noting the lack of said events. However, Seifer mentioned he had been taking notes of mysterious events, including a man dressed in all pink, who wasn't an employee, talking to Barret Wallace. When confronting Barret, not a bit nervous, he refused to acknowledge these events, mentioning he hadn't let anyone in, and that it wasn't none of their business who he talks to. Following the Christmas Break, they reported their findings to each other, where Raijin argued that the man dressed in pink was actually more of a purple-ish colour. However, Fujin said that the trespasser was blue, which allowed them to deduce that there may be more than one tresspasser. For a time, no major breakthroughs came through, but on January 28th, two mysterious men appeared in the ring with Phoenix Wright, and the Committee quickly sprung into action, threatening him to escort the two men out. However, he revealed that they are Phoenix Wright, therefore they are employed. During End Game 6, after the evil alternate Phoenix Wright was stopped, Fujin and Raijn carted the madman away. The Light Switcher Offer and the mysterious trespassers remain at large, meaning the Committee still has a lot of work to do.... 'All Bets are Off' After a promising, yet disappointing season, Duke Nukem returned to singles to face the in-form Donkey Kong. Despite DK coming in fresh from defeating Air Man at End Game 5, Duke would manage to pull off the upset by making the giant ape tap, making everyone who bet on Duke that night an instant millionaire. Feeling extremely cocky as a result of his upset, he decided to take it one step further by answering Ganondorf's desperate cries for heat, he layed down the challenge: Duke vs Ganon, next week. Ganon accepted the challenge, leaving the crowd wondering if Duke could somehow pull off yet another monumental upset against, this time against another one of VGCW's most feared competitors. Following countless bets worldwide, the match took place on December 3rd. Unfortunately for Duke, unforseen complications led to him eating several GVDs and a Warlock Kick within minutes of the contest. Reports of bankruptcy worldwide came flooding in shortly afterwards. Furious about having his chance for glory yet again stolen from him, Duke would demand a rematch on the next broadcast after consulting his patriotic partner Guile. However, Duke wasn't met with The Dark Lord. Instead, he was met with Ganin. Quickly realizing that The Dark Lord hadn't taken him seriously, Duke gave Ganin a stunner in a fit of rage. Many bets were refunded that evening. Deciding to take the most direct route, Duke attacked Ganondorf after the latter won the opening match on the January 14th show, only for Gabe Newell to show up, chastize the two, and try to teach them a lesson in good manners by booking them as partners in a tag-team match later in the show. To the surprise of roughly no one, Ganondorf abandoned his partner shortly into the match, leaving Duke to face his opponents, The Dragons, alone. Duke had already done all the wrestling in the match and hence was at lesser strength. For some reason, Guile was nowhere to be seen, leading some to believe he had turned his back on Duke. However, the truth turned out to be much worse than anticipated... In reality, Guile had gone missing. This was brought to public knowledge two weeks later as Duke revealed he hadn't been answering his calls for weeks. Assuming Ganondorf was behind this, he went to confront him in a fit of rage, sending preparations into chaos and led to Safety Valve filling in. Confronting The Dark Lord backstage, he name-dropped Guile, angering Duke, who revealed he had booked them into a match at End Game 6. Ganon accepted his match, on the premise it be an I Quit Match, promising he would shame his career by making him Quit. At End Game 6, the two finally had their epic battle, and Nukem again triumphed over all odds as Ganon said the words I Quit, making millions rich beyond their wildest dreams. Nukem, pleased with his victory offered a hand to Ganon in sportsmanship. Ever a sore loser, Ganon gave Nukem a hit to the balls of steel. The mising Guile showed up, as as Team America hugged... Guile delivered the Amerislam heard around the world to Duke Nukem. Team America has entered a civil war...